


far from reach but near at hand

by Grassy



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel)
Genre: Community: 100_men, M/M, Pre-re:connect Good Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 23:04:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12352374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grassy/pseuds/Grassy
Summary: It was nothing they hadn’t done a thousand times before, but still...





	far from reach but near at hand

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Set in the time before Ren’s re:connect GE stuff~
> 
> Prompt: 52. Mourning
> 
> Originally posted on [tumblr](http://takerzmuse.tumblr.com/post/76330964119/fanfic-dramatical-murder-renao).

It was nothing they hadn’t done a thousand times before, even in Ren’s current form, but it was still completely new.  Why they were both so nervous… (They knew, but as with many other things, neither dared to speak of it.)

Aoba fiddled idly with the brush as Ren settled on the floor beside the bed.  He could feel Ren’s heat between his legs and knew his own face was red.  Luckily, Ren’s back was facing him and he couldn’t see Aoba’s expression; Aoba didn’t want to ruin this moment with the things they were studiously avoiding.

“Ready?”

“Yes, I’m ready.”

Unlike the quaver of his voice, Aoba’s hand was steady as he raised the brush to Ren’s hair.  For some reason it was different.  Maybe because Ren didn’t  _need_  Aoba to brush his hair anymore the way he had back when still learning to control his new body.  It was…probably the first time they had done so simply because they wanted to.

And they definitely wanted to.  More than either one would-  _could_  say.

They would not lose such moments to the unvoiced and unavoidable distance between them.  Not when there was already so much that they…

Aoba bit back the sob that wanted to escape and focused on the brush in his hand and Ren’s hair beneath his fingertips.

They still had this.  They still…


End file.
